Blurry
by Jadedea
Summary: RobStar!Oneshot!The war had lasted 5 long years. The transmissions had stopped at 1 year. The team had split up at 2 years. They were a galaxy away from each other.It is true what they say: in all wars life does go on.


This is just a one-shot. It might sound familiar, but I really wanted to write it. And all of you who are reading Faint Secret don't worry it'll be up soon. This is Rob/Star. The song in here is Blurry by Puddle of Mudd.

**Blurry**

**_Everything's so blurry_**

**_And everyone's so fake_**

**_And everybody's so empty_**

_**And everything is so messed up**_

_**Pre-occupied without you**_

_**I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you**_

_**I stumble then I crawl**_

The war had lasted 5 long years. The transmissions had stopped at 1 year. The team had split up at 2 years. He became someone else at 3 years. He had inherited a fortune at 4 years. And now 5 years had past and the war was over, but there was still no word and some assumed her dead. It is true what they say: in all wars life does go on.

The countries and people of Earth had not been disturbed by the war that was so far away from them. He felt jealous towards those (most people) who did not know of the war that had, indirectly, destroyed his life. He had not fought in the war; in fact, the only connection he had to it was her. But he did have many scars from the war, which lay under his skin, hidden so that may never be found. He should've died a long time ago, no; he _wanted_ to die along time ago just as he wanted to die now. For 5 years his life had been nothing, although some would find his life quite exciting at times, but not him. It felt like he had witnessed everything from a different body. And when he looked at the world and tried the grasp the reality in his hands everything was blurry.

Richard Grayson was the most richest and the most famous man in all of Gotham. He was like a king and, this, his kingdom. He was also one of the richest men in the world. And one of the most known men. Women would do anything just to get a look from him and men would sell their soul to know him. But no one knew him and he rarely, boarding on never, would give even a glance at the most beautiful of women. He stood tall and always wore a suit. His black hair was to his shoulders, but neatly kept. His eyes were always covered, at least in public for people did not know what he did when he was at home, by dark black sunglasses; which intimated people for they gave in the impression he could see you, but you could never see him. He owned Wayne Industries, a multi-billion dollar company. And he also had thousands of other investments that would pour in millions every year. And no one would expect he was only 23 years old.

He now sat at a desk looking carelessly through paper files and signing things here and there. Everyone that worked for him knew better than to talk to him. Clients made sure to speak quickly and clearly and know what they want before entering a meeting with him. Workers that entered his office knew to enter quietly and only say what was needed to be said and then stay no longer. When he left or came to work people would either stand as he passed by or stay frozen to their spot along with muttering: " G-Good morning Mr. Grayson." Or " H-have a, um, nice evening Mr. Grayson." They would never receive an answer from the man. Most workers remembered and often-told new workers on their first day about the day when a woman named Mrs. Prado had said one morning to Mr. Grayson, " Have a good evening Mr. Grayson." Unexpectedly Mr. Grayson turned around and said, " You too Mrs. Prado." Then he got into the private elevator and was off, and a few seconds later Mrs. Prado had fainted from shock. And that was the only time, as far as they could recall, that Mr. Grayson had said anything that didn't have to be said. The weird thing is he never told any of his workers to do these things…they just did them.

He finished the files of papers and put them aside. He stood from his leather chair and looked out the window. The Wayne Enterprise building towered over the skyline of Gotham, making it so that you could see the whole city. He looked down upon the many lights that made the night surrounding the city glow with white light. It looked amazing but he didn't particularly like it—he couldn't see the stars.

He walked back over to his desk and pushed a small red button on his phone.

" Yes Mr. Grayson?" a elderly woman walked into the office.

" Mary, I'm done with the paperwork and will be leaving for the night." Richard told her with no emotion. " Call Nigel and tell him to bring the car around."

The old woman smiled, " Yes sir." She had been working at the company for 20 years since she was 40. She had originally worked under Bruce Wayne. But when he died one year ago and Mr. Grayson inherited everything was delighted to know Mr. Grayson planned to keep her as his secretary too. It was such a shame that Bruce had died at a tender age of 47. He seemed like he should've had a longer time. She looked on as Mr. Grayson walked down the hallway towards his own private elevator. He had changed somewhere along these past 23 years. When Mr. Wayne had first adopted him, Mr. Grayson, had been about 4 or 6 years old. When Mr. Wayne had first brought him to work as a little trip, small, Mr. Grayson had run wild on the whole building. At one point Mr. Wayne lost him and there was a 5 hours search put on trying to look for him and he was finally found in a cabinet eating dounts he had stolen from the snack room. He continued to come with Mr. Wayne to work, but was forced to most of the time. But when he was there, under his own choosing or not, he always reaped havoc upon the office. Richard had finally stopped coming at the age 16. Bruce said he had gone off to school when asked, but Mary suspected different. Richard, or Mr. Grayson, had returned three years ago no longer a free spirited, trouble making person. He stood solemn and quite. He changed. Mary did not know what had happened but it must have had a profound effect upon the young man who was only 20 years old. She did, however, overhear Mr. Wayne talking to Mr. Grayson one day on how he shouldn't have become attached to "that girl". Mary had figured that this girl, whoever she was, had broken Mr. Grayson's heart or something of that matter. But before she could hear more she quickly jumped away from the door as Mr. Grayson stormed out.

She sighed and picked up the papers off his desk. Whatever happened to him, she hoped that he would someday become the little boy she had known again.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**You could be my someone**_

_**You could be my scene**_

**_You know that I'll protect you_**

_**From all of the obscene**_

_**I wonder what your doing**_

_**Imagine where you are**_

**_There's oceans in between us_**

**_But that's not very far_**

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**When ya shoved it in my face**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**When ya shoved it my face**_

" Take me home, Nigel." Richard said getting into the car.

The man nodded from the front, " Yes Sir. How was your day sir?"

Richard sighed and sagged against the leather seat, " The same as always."

Nigel smirked, " You mean, excuse me, (as you say), shity-sir?"

Richard smirked also, " Yeah that about covers everyday."

The car became quite and they entered the outskirts of Gotham were all the mansions lay. He looked at the sky now and all was clear, including the stars. And he could only think about one person: Starfire.

They had first met when they were 16 years old. And they were to become part of a super hero team called the Teen Titans. Bruce Wayne, his mentor and adoptive father, was Batman- an infamous superhero that lurked Gotham City during the night protecting its citizens and Richard had been his sidekick, Robin. They worked together for years but Robin was then offered to become a leader of a team and Bruce gave him permission to leave Gotham and move to a near by city called Jump City. The day he got to Jump City he was taken to a insolated island just off the coast of Jump City to a huge T-shaped tower in which, he and his new teammates, where to live. When he got there, there was already 3 of 5 members in the tower. There was Raven-mysterious and silent and had magical powers, Beastboy who was green and loud and could change into any animal he wished to be, and there was Cyborg a half human and half machine was a great attitude. They waited only a few minutes for the next member to arrive. And when she did Robin knew she was different from anyone he had met or would ever meet.

Her name was Starfire and she was from a planet called Tameran. She was gorgeous! She had long auburn hair, tanned skin, and memorizing green eyes. And what made her interesting to Robin was the fact that only a few minutes after she arrived she kissed him. But of course she later explained it was only to learn the language, but still…there was something about her. Over the next two years they became closer than any other of the Titans. They were best friends. Robin would explain Earthly things to her, while she helped him understand more about life (which was amazing granted that she knew very little about Earth). But Starfire always said that life is life no matter what planet you are on. And soon Robin fell deeply in love with this girl, but never told her.

He was as happy as happy could get, but good things don't always last. Starfire received news that her home planet was engaged in war with the Pisons. She was princess of Tameran and choose to return to lead her people in the war. Robin didn't want her to go. They had a fight about it, but she had forgiven him before she left. But still, even today, he regretted that fight. After she was gone Robin became more isolated from the others. His love was gone and he never told her how much he did truly love her. He waited and waited for her to return and for the war to be over. During the first year of her absence the Titans sometimes received transmissions from her telling of how she was doing and how the war was, although it was impossible for them to send any back. But after the first year…they stopped coming. The Titans later found out that the transmission cable she had been using to contact them had been destroyed during one horrendous battle, and that there was no other way for her to get in contact with them any longer.

Another year past and he did feel the distance between them. She was at the other end of the galaxy and he was here. He longed badly for her and often wondered how she was and how the war was going. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he wished for her to come home, with him. Finally after four years of becoming a team, two years with Starfire gone, the Titans disbanded and Robin left for Gotham. Last he heard Raven and Beastboy became Rachel and Garfield Logan. And Cyborg became Victor Stone, he was not sure were they were now. But all of them left the Titans not knowing, never knowing, if Starfire was dead or alive.

When Robin returned to Gotham he still was Robin and joined up with Batman again to fight crime. He also, once again, became Richard Grayson. But he was now silent and more cold. He had become that way after Starfire was gone for so long. Richard had asked the Justice League about the war since they were, after all in space, all they told him was: it had not ended and they weren't sure if the princess was dead or alive. Bruce and Richard fought often. Bruce argued that he had to let go of Starfire and that it was dangerous to be so close to someone, at least someone like him being close to someone. But Richard just became angrier.

Finally, one night, he was so dismayed and distracted after a tough day that when fighting during the night he was shot…and almost died. After he healed Bruce told him that he could no longer be Robin for it was much too dangerous. Bruce did not disown him, however. Richard was angry at his mentor more than ever and even moved away from Gotham for a while. Bruce had taken apart of his identity, the part that Starfire knew. Soon, however, he decided to screw Bruce and to become someone not related to Batman. He became Nightwing. He then returned to Gotham and told Bruce that he was someone new, and that he could not stop him. Bruce reluctantly agreed.

Then about a year ago Bruce had a sudden heart attack and didn't make it. Everything was left to Richard and Richard became a multi- billionaire. He still remained Nightwing and took over watching Gotham and protecting it.

And now, one year later and five years after Starfire had left, he received news from the Justice League. The war was over. It had happened to weeks ago after he arrived home and his butler, Alfred, informed him that they had sent a transmission. It said the war was over…Tameran had lost. The planet had been blown up by the Pisons and as far as they could tell millions of Tameran people had been on the planet. Richard then asked, " And, um, Starfire? What of her?"

The answer he received was, " As far as we know she was on planet at the time it was destroyed and anyone who was on it had no chance of escape."

He then asked, " Well, are you sure? She could still be alive?"

The answer was, " Yes we are not sure, some people where off the planet at the time, but she most likely wasn't. I'm sorry Richard but it is our belief that she…is in fact dead." After he had received the message everything was blurry. He remembered he had hung up and fell to the floor crying, something he had never done. He shook himself backwards and forwards and refused to believe it. He refused to believe that the love of his life was dead.

Alfred had helped him to his room, where he had stayed for three days not eating or speaking. He thought over and over again of the many ways she could still be alive, but she wasn't. He then seriously considered suicide but decided against it. Finally he faced it: Starfire was dead. So he got out of bed and done what she would've wanted to do: keep on going.

But he was now fully empty. Any hope or life he had within him was gone, gone with Starfire. And now he was just the ghost in the machine and everything was blurry.

They arrived at his lavish mansion and Richard steeped out of the car. He walked towards the door, which was answered by Alfred.

" Good evening sir." Alfred, who had known him since he was 4, greeted him.

" Hey." Richard murmured.

" How was your day?" Alfred asked.

" Crapy." Richard answered.

" Oh, yes as usual. And will you be eating tonight Master Richard?" Alfred asked hanging up Richard's coat.

Richard shook his head, " I'm just going to bed. It's been a long day." Richard then headed up the stairs and Alfred called after him.

" Richard."

" Yes?" He could tell that this was a fatherly advice thing Alfred sometimes did.

Alfred frowned, " You are becoming like Bruce day by day. Cold and alone. Is that how you wish to live your life Richard? Miss Starfire has lost her life, but you have not lost yours. What will it take for you to see that?"

Richard looked down and then walked once more up the stairs, " Alfred life is life. I'm living it, okay? And how I live it is my business. There is no hope. And promises are always broken."

Alfred shook his head, " But sir-."

" She promised she would come back. She lied." Richard said in a final way dismissing the conversation. He then walked into his bedroom.

Alfred still stood in the main hall, " You must believe."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**Everyone is changing**_

**_There's no one left that's real_**

_**To make up your own ending**_

_**And let me know just how you feel**_

**_Cause I am lost without you_**

_**I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you**_

_**I stumble then I crawl**_

_**You could be my someone**_

_**You could be my scene**_

_**You know that I will save you**_

_**From all of the unclean**_

_**I wonder what your doing**_

_**I wonder where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us**_

_**But that's not very far**_

Richard tossed and turned in his bed. The memory of the day Starfire left haunted his dreams.

" _I promise. I will be with all of you again very soon. I shall return." Starfire promised as she stood in front of the other 4 Titans in the common room. She did not want to say goodbye up on the roof where her ship awaited her, but here instead._

_She went to Cyborg first he gave her a big bear hug, " Be careful alright?"_

_Starfire nodded, " I will, do not worry."_

_She then hugged Beastboy who started to cry. He handed her a small package, " It's tofu. I figured you could eat it if you get hungry."_

_Starfire smiled and said, " It is much appreciated. I will enjoy it. Thank-you."_

_She then went to Raven and didn't hug her for she knew Raven did not like to be hugged. " Friend Raven I have-."_

_Starfire stopped talking suddenly as Raven's arms flew around her leaving the rest in awe, " Starfire I never thanked you for being my friend. If it wasn't for you I'd never have anyone to talk to. I'll miss you."_

_Starfire smiled and hugged Raven back, " And I will miss you too."_

" _Yeah we'll miss you too." Cyborg said as he started to cry but tried to hold it back as he pointed to him and Beastboy. Beastboy nodded._

_Starfire smiled and tears started to pour out her eyes, " And I will miss you."_

_Lastly she turned to Robin. Robin couldn't bare to look her in the eye for he might've started to cry._

" _Good-bye Robin." She said sadly. Tears flew down her face more._

" _Good-bye Starfire." He said sadly. " I'm sorry for-."_

" _I forgive you. Do not fret over it, please." Starfire whispered. Robin nodded and they gave each other a hug._

" _Be careful Starfire and be safe." Robin whispered into her ear._

" _I will be. I will miss you so much Robin." She whispered._

" _I'll miss you too." Robin whispered. She pulled back and stepped away from him._

_She gathered her things and said, " Goodbye my friends. Until we meet again." She then turned, still crying and walked out of the common room. She left everyone crying except Robin who refused to cry. The rest now talked to each other by whispering but Robin still looked at the door where she left. _

_He thought he had imagined it, but he didn't. _

_The doors quickly flew open and to the Titans shock she ran back into the common room. She ran to Robin and threw herself into his arms and kissed him quickly. He thought he heard her release a small sob as she broke away and then ran back out the door. He stood in shock as her footsteps faded away and he could hear the roof's door close._

_Then it hit him. She had kissed him. He collected himself and ran after her. " STARFIRE!"  
_

_He ran down the hallways towards the roof's doors, "STARFIRE COME BACK!"_

"_STARFIRE!"_

_He ran out the door onto the roof hoping to catch her. But by the time he got there her ship was already was already in the air and she couldn't hear his cries. He watched as it rose higher and he still called out to her, "STARFIRE!"_

_Then he caught one more glance and she was gone into space. _

_He sank down to his knees and raised his now tear stained face to the sky, " DON'T GO! STARFIRE! I LOVE YOU!"_

_And that was the last time he saw her._

Richard awoke from hi s memory with tears coming from his eyes. He should've gone after her sooner and faster. Everything was his fault. He didn't say what he needed to say and now he'd never get to tell her that he loved her.

The memory came more often now, ever had found out that the war had ended. She promised she'd come back to him, to all of them. After she had left he had stayed there, on the roof, for hours, just looking at the sky. Cyborg finally came out and told him to go back in the Tower because it had started to rain. And still today, if he focused hard enough on that memory, he could feel the warm lips quickly press against his and they left a tingling sensation.

He got up from his bed and ran his finger through his long black hair. There would be no sleep tonight. So he's might as well go protect the city.

_**Nobody told me what you thought**_

_**Nobody told me what to say**_

_**Everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**Told you where to runaway**_

**_Nobody told you where to hide_**

_**Nobody told you what to say**_

_**Everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**Showed you where to runaway**_

He made his way down the grand staircase. Everything was consumed by darkness but Richard knew this house by the back of his hand. After he reached the marble landing he strode over to the main hallway, but upon entering the hallway he saw the front door was hanging wide open.

Someone had chosen to break in _his_ house. Big mistake. He had no weapons on him but grabbed a umbrella from a small golden bin. Normally an umbrella would threaten no one but when Richard was holding it they should be. He used his long crime fighting senses too look carefully around his big mansion. Then he heard a light shift of someone's clothes coming from the living room.

He moved carefully and silently to the living room. It had been a long and horrible day. It was time to kick some major ass. He reached the living room and saw that Alfred had forgotten to put out the fire. He smiled maliciously and held up the umbrella in defense mode. A figure stood in front of the fire, but oddly enough it made no move.

" Ok buddy I'm going to kick your-." Richard started to say.

At the sound of his voice the figure turned slowly to meet him and he dropped the umbrella.

Starfire stood looking at him. She had aged a little. There were some scars across her face and one down her eye. She wore a long black cape that went to her feet. The cape had many metals and badges upon it signifying great importance. Under the cape, which was pulled behind her shoulders, she wore a long purple dress. It had sliver lining and opened to show her midriff in the middle of it. Her stomach showed some scars but not many. Her hair was still red and fiery as it was when she was 18. But now it was longer and pulled back into a ponytail with braids through it and strands of red fell around her face magically. A sliver tiara was worn also in her hair. She looked at Richard and instantly knew who he was too. Her emerald green eyes then brimmed with tears.

By this time Richard had stepped closer and was also crying. " Star-fire?" he asked quietly.

Starfire smiled a teary smile. She opened her mouth to say something and all that came out at first was sobs. And then she said something she had wanted to say for 5 years, " I love you!"

Richard started to gasp in shock from all of this, " I love you too." She then ran into his open arms and he held her while they both cried. " I love you so much." He whispered.

" I thought I had lost you forever." Richard whispered in her ear.

Starfire held on tighter, " I- I -tho-thought I was going to die before I ever go to see you again or tell you these words. It was so horrible. People were dieing everywhere everyday. And I lead them into many battles, some I almost died in. When the Pisons came to blow up my planet I had been traveling in the atmosphere in a weapon carrier. The captain saw the approaching nuclear cloud and started, full speed, to escape the atmosphere. Just as we left the planet the cloud hit us, destroying the ship. I should've died because everyone else on that ship did. The aliens who found me said that I had barely survived, by some miracle, and floated into space. They said that a piece of my ships metal had gone straight through my shoulder and barely missed my heart."

" I came back, like promised. I came back. I had to. I had to see you again. All I ever thought about was you and how much I missed you. The day I left, when I had first started to walk towards the roof, I couldn't go without kissing you at least one last time. And it took everything I had to get onto that ship. I thought that maybe you didn't love me too, but it didn't matter because I loved you." Starfire cried.

" No, I loved you just as much. I ran after you Starfire, but it was too late. I'm sorry." Richard said.

Starfire shook her head, " Don't be, if anything you kept me alive for my will to live to have another day with you was so strong." She kissed him like she had wanted to do for last five years.

He kissed her passionately. He dreamed of this moment for so long and now it was her. He broke away from her and hugged her tighter. He looked towards the ceiling, towards the sky, and mouthed: 'Thank-you.'

"There's so much to tell." Starfire said happily.

" And there's going to be the rest of out lives to tell it. But right now I just want to be with you." Richard said. He swept her off her feet and held her in his arms.

" Your eyes. They are beautiful." Starfire whispered staring at his light blue eyes.

" Your eyes have always been beautiful." Richard whispered.

She laughed happily, " This is the happiest I've felt in 5 years."

Richard put his forehead against hers, " Me too." He then carried her back up the stairs to his room. And he slept peacefully for the first time in years.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Two weeks later the office buzzed at the return of Mr. Grayson who had taken an unexpected vacation for two whole weeks, very unlike him. Rumors spread like fire throughout the buliding that morning. Some said maybe he had finally snapped or that he had a serious sickness. But of course all workers figured those were lies. But the rumor that was spoken of most often, and was found to be true by confirmation from the press, was that Mr. Grayson was to be married very soon. Married to whom, they did not know, but she had to be a brave woman.

That morning was mysteriously different. Instead of the stuffy and stiffness of the building everything felt lighter and cheerier. Even different music played in the elevator and seemed like a jolly improvement from the normal droning music that played there. It had been previously raining for the last few days but today it magically cleared up. All was sunny and the skies were pure blue.

When the private elevator did not ring at it's usual 8:15, some became worried. But then the ding of the main elevator went off and Mr. Grayson, surprising stepped out, of the workers elevator. Inside as the doors closed some surprised but happy looking people could been seen.

Today he did not wear a suit. He wore blue jeans and a nice lightly colored plaid shirt with normal sneakers. His hair was as usual but seemed more relaxed and he wore no sunglasses, no they laid on top of his head, and light blue eyes peered from his sockets. His usual scowl replaced by a, almost, free-spirited and lighthearted grin showing his white teeth. He had no briefcase, but what seemed like a frame or something, and he stuck his other hand lazily in his pocket.

People stared at him in shock and said nothing as he walked happily past their cubicles and gave some a friendly wave leaving some with their mouths hanging open and eye wide. He didn't seem to notice their stares as he continued carefree to his spacious office.

As he past one mans cubicle, Doug's, Doug spoke up, " G-Good morning Mr. Grayson."

Mr. Grayson stopped and the others thought he's surely get some kind-of mean stare but Richard just smiled and waved, "Good morning Doug, right? Let's have lunch sometime this week. Go talk to Mary and she'll set something up. Have a nice day." He then turned to all of them, " In fact, all of you have a wonderful day." And then walked on leaving everyone in his wake either eyes widened and opened mouth in shock, or smiling and looking on with shock.

He walked past Mary and entered his office. The old woman followed disbelievingly after what she had just seen outside. Mr. Grayson fell into his chair and spun happily around before placing a golden frame on his desk. Ignoring Mary he looked dreamily at a picture of a beautiful redheaded woman.

" Um, Mr. Grayson?" Mary asked.

He snapped to attention, " Oh. Yes Mary?"

" You have a meeting with Mr. Snider at, um, 12:00 today, sir." Mary said anxiously.

Usually at the sound of meeting Mr. Grayson would throw a pout but today he just smiled, " Always good to have a visit from him."

Mary smiled apprehensively. What was going on? " Well okay then." And then she headed towards the door.

" Mary wait!" Richard called out.

She turned, " Yes?"

" How would you like to come to my wedding? I figured you've been working for this company for so many years and you even worked under Bruce. It's like I've known you forever." Mr. Grayson said happily and dreamily.

Mary put a hand to her heart and smiled with delight. Richard Grayson was being, so, so…different. Thank-god! " Yes I'd love to come! It would be an honor."

" Good." Richard said still happy.

Mary turned to leave and Mr. Grayson said, " And Mary?" She turned back around to face him. " Breathe, relax! It's going to be a wonderful day!"

And with that Mary walked, happily, out of the office.

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**You take it all**_

_**You take it all away...**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**You take it all away**_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

_**Take it all away**_

**_This pain you gave to me_**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay that was my one shot! Thank-you for reading. No flames** **please! And please review. Hopefully this didn't suck.**

**All the End eps were great!**

**And to all my normal readers the next chapter of Faint Secret should be up soon!**

**Till next time, **

**Hailey**


End file.
